Tory McGinnis (Earth-12)
"I'm like my father and my father before me." Overview: Tory is the son of the second Batman now retired Terry McGinnis, and Dana Tan, Tory looks more like his father, and acts more like him, he is also the third and current batman, and the co-leader of Teen Titans unlimited and the leader of Bat family unlimited. Tory strives to be like his grandfather, using a batsuit developed by his father made of living synthetic fibers that react to the persons desires, he brought back the Cape and cowl, and combined elements from his father batsuit. Personality: Tory is calm, and more like his father with elements from his grandfather Bruce, he is very intelligent and has the highest grade in his class, he is also very collective, and is able to read a persons emotions, and discover their true nature. Like his dad and grandfather he is able to change his voice to his Batman voice, which is more darker and more colder than his forefathers, during the Young justice crossover Troy didn't say anything the whole episode, instead he referred to actions and instead of words, to explain his emotions for example when he when Miss Martian use her pisonic powers on him to discover his identity, he smashed a hole in the table and then proceeded to beat up Super boy when he tried to calm him down. Appearance: Tory is about the same physical appearance of his father with some elements borrowed from his mother, when wearing the LSFS he appears taller and more menacing, Jessica Gordon the second Batgirl noted when she first ran into Batman III that he was like a shadow, moving in the night. Tory is part of the schools wrestling and mixed martial art team* (which he helped get started), as a result he is physically built, even with out the LSFS. History: Prelude: Tory McGinnis was born during Terry McGinins Wayne seventh year as Batman II, Terry encountered several clones of some of the original Gotham villains including Joker, Freeze, Bane, and Poison Ivy however despite his best effort Terry was badly and eventually gravely wounded and the second batmobile was destroyed during an encounter with Bane. Terry then designed a second suit after his first one was destroyed by Mr. Fungi , this one was made of living synthetic fibers, and had a cape and cowl, the cape could retract when Terry was in stealth mode, despite protest of his wife, Terry continued on for a another year , until the extreme conditions of his injuries, and the fact Tory and Terry grew distant. Tory had no idea who his father was. Terry was thinking on giving up on being Batman, during this time Tory and his girlfriend Zoe Gibson* (The daughter of Max Gibson) went to a party held for the schools Wrestling team which won the state championship, when suddenly a gang of Jokerz arrived along with Trickster, Harley, and Neo-Joker arrived and crashed the party. Terry having already known about Joker taking over the Jokerz, then Max told him what took place. Terry don the batsuit and charged in, he defeated the Joker, Harley, and Trickster, however at a great cost his left leg was crushed when Trickster using a exploding clown doll to knock out the schools skylight beams. Officially Terry gave up on being Batman, not before telling his son the truth about his lineage, Tory was both angered and shocked, he stormed out, Barbara Gordon showed up and told Terry what he expect. Despite this Tory agreed to become the new Batman after the murder, of his best friend at hand of the Trickster , and her sub gang of Jokerz. Donning at first Terry old suit, while Terry assisted form the now derelict Bat-cave. Tory was able to defeat Trickster and her gang, locking her in newly built and upgraded Arkham Asylum. Of a course of six months Tory locked up Neo-Bane, freeze, Joker, Scarecrow, Harley, Croc, Deathstalker, and Mastodon, Mammoth remained at large until the week after the adversary of Jokers return to Gotham during Batman Beyond return of the Joker, where he attempted to blow a stature of Batman I, II, and the Joker. New Suit: Tory ended up using his fathers second suit after Mammoth thrashed the last one, this became his trademark suit he continued to wear, he favored the cape, he founded it more useful for example when a gang of masked Jokerz attacked the Wayne Central Mall in central Gotham, he broke through the skylight using the grappling hook, and scared all six thugs until one opened fire and accidentally wounded his three companions, then Tory took the other three down. New Order Saga: The people applauded the actions of Tory, as the news reported that the Batman has returned and his approval ratings have gone through the roof. Tory enjoys being in the spotlight, much to the dismay of his father and mother. However as time grew his mother continued to respect her sons decision, this came ahead when a new villain the deadly and devouring undead villain Ankh, who kidnapped Dana, Tory and Terry* (who donned the damaged beyond batsuit) defeated him, and also discovered that a military group known as the New Order, is building a time machine to change the face of WW2, and the Golden age of DC. Terry was now unable to wear a batsuit, due to the aggravation of his condition, he mostly stayed in the Batcave, directing the new Bat family in a all out war against the New order, and their leaders Dr.Wolfsburg, Black Skull, Nazi man, and Wolf. Joker Saga: A few years after the start of the war, the bat family unlimited ends up in the Young justice, and Justice League verses, they try and stop Ankh who escaped along with Joker, Freeze, and Bane who plan on killing Batman of both universes. The group with aid of the two versions of the Young Justice and JLA, defeated the New Order and captured Ankh and a number of high officials, however as it turned out the Joker survived and began a killing spree throughout the Young Justice universe, he then teamed up with the Young Justice and J.L.A versions of the Joker, together the three sneaked into the YJ version of Star labs and took control of the time travel device used by the New Order, the Neo-Joker brought in his army of Jokerz, and Harley and Trickster, this began the Joker saga, issues 701#, 66#, 23#, and 53#. Tory, allies with his grandfather Bruce Wayne* (who doesn't know that Tory is related to him until after Tory rescued Alfred from Tricksters exploding cake trap), against Trickster and her gang of jokerz who were assaulting Gotham, meanwhile Robin IV (Zoe Gibson) teamed up with the titains against Harley who lead the Jokerz, they took over Metropolis university , and held the students, and administrators hostage* (ironically power girl was there when the school had a at home basketball game.) using the time device, Harley unknowingly created a gate way between the two worlds, at this time there was a massive breakout occurring at Arkham Asylum, and Vault-77, the portal opened near the two prisons meta and tech wings allowing villains such as Mastodon, Mammoth, Freeze, Bane, Croc, mad Moth, Deathstalker, Psycho Doc, Tally Man II, and Slice N Dice to escape into the portal the YJ joker offered them help in revenge for Batman III putting them behind bars, at the same time Doctor Wolfsburg and the villains of the Magic and Maximum security wards of Vault 77 were released when a group of New Order agents broke in killing the guards, and freeing the villains, such as Dr.Wolfsburg, Hammerhead, Berserk, and Drillhead escaped. Meanwhile back in the multiverse Doctor Fate arrives to the Young Justice Verse to help contain Neo-Joker who enlisted the aid of the Demolition crew: Berserk, Hammerhead, and Drillhead to destroy the sentient of Magic base* ( He only wanted it destroyed only so he can build a parking lot filled with laughing gas). Doctor Fate was defeated, but then the Justice League Unlimited arrived, along with Terry (* who was remotely controlled his old bat suit), then two Justice Leagues defeated the army of villains, Tory then faced off against the clown twins, Slice N Dice, knocking Dice out, and slamming Slice into the hood of a police car. Teen Titans: Tory after returning from the Multiverse, was given a key to Gotham city, and awarded the cities highest honor, he then teamed with other teenage heroes, including Aqua girl, kid beast, Martian girl, and Batbot*( Terry programmed a A.I into his old batsuit before he retired, that went haywire when Slice slapped it with a joystick it became a separate identity) the group became the new Teen Titans and helped the GCPD and MCU in containing the massive jailbreak, the mastermind was discovered to be a race of cybernetic conquers known as the Jīqì zhēngfú (Chinese for Machine Conquers) lead by the all powerful Jī bàzhǔ, he planned to conquer the whole Earth, and deployed his army of cyborgs and androids. Tory was among the secondary line, and became a great leader, and tactician he lead his team and the Bat family against waves of crushing odds. Tory defeated a android nicknamed Anubis ,who was at least ten feet tall. Category:Versions of Batman Category:Males Category:Expert Detectives